Blue Toe Shoes
by Inocc
Summary: Sasuke is a basketball player and Ino is a ballerina..Will they be together?
1. Chapter 1

FINALLY, I CAN WRITE INOSASU FANFIC! I'm so happy and I hope I will get another idea to write story of this pairing again..\^0^/ this story isn't about their life as ninja, but as normal high school students.

Please review this story...All opinions are gladly accepted, except FLAMES! Oh, please, no FLAMES!

Okay, let's go!

CHAPTER ONE

Uchiha Sasuke was an imagination of a perfect boy. He was handsome, from a rich family, a talented basketball player, smart, and charismatic. Even though he was a cold person, everyone knew that he was a warm-hearted boy. Many girls became his fans (although he didn't want to) who always cheered him when he practiced and went to a tournament. But he didn't find the right girl yet. The girl who would make him smile, the girl he loved so much.

One rainy Sunday he went to basketball court to practice. He got permission from school to practice every Sunday. It should be closed, but the door was open. That's strange, he thought. When he came in he saw a blonde girl. She was practicing too, but it's not basketball, its ballet. She moved so gently and her legs swayed like wings. She made ponytail on her long blonde hair with blue ribbon. She wore a pure white long t-shirt and dark blue leggings. Her white toe shoes curved her foots perfectly. Her face became shimmer as she smiled when she danced. He didn't want to interrupt her, but his cell phone rang, it's a perfect time to make her shock.

Damn it! Sasuke thought as he saw his cell phone. It was Lee, so he answered it. She still stood there questionably.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Sorry for interrupting your time, Sasuke. I'd like you to come to my cafe tonight. There will be a party to promote new menu. Don't forget to bring, you know, your lovely sister Sakura."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Thanks! Don't be late!" Lee shouted as he closed the phone. He looked at her again. She became uncomfortable.

"Um...Sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt your practice but my practicing room was closed. I'm really sorry. I will go now," She took her bag and began to walk to the outside. But he grabbed her wrist as she walked pass him. He turned her around facing him and asked,"What's your name?"

"H-huh?" She still shocked. He asked her once more.

"What's your name?" He became more intense as he gripped her shoulders more gentle. She blushed slightly when she felt his hands on her shoulders.

"Ino,Yamanaka Ino," She answered awkwardly. He loosened the grip, but he didn't free her hand.

"How about practicing together? You can practice on the left side; I'll practice on the other side. Don't worry, I won't make the ball hit you," He offered. She was confused at first, but then she smiled as gentle as she could and nodded at him. He let go off her hand and walked to put his bag.

"Um..," She began to talk but she didn't know the right words to say. He turned to her and said, "I'm Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Oh, Sasuke, thank you," She thanked him. He just kept silent at her and put his bag. They spent there to practice without saying anything until it got noon. They stopped practicing and got out of the school. Before they parted he called her, "Ino."

"Yes?"

"You can practice every Sunday if you want. I think it's better than do it alone." She just smiled and left him without saying anything. He never met any girl like that. He smiled to himself and whispered,"Interesting." Then he went home.

...

Colourful fruit-shaping Lamps made the cafe became more beautiful as he and his sister walked through it. He wore white t-shirt with cap picture on the centre of the front of his t-shirt and black long jeans. Sakura wore a white dress decorated with pink flowers and pink flat shoes. They entered the cafe and met Lee. He wore green shirt and white trousers.

"Hi, Sasuke. You look cute sakura-chan," Lee said as he hold her hand and brought her to a table and gave her a seat. Sasuke left them and sat on the other side of the cafe. A waitress came to him.

"Is there anything you want, sir? We have green apple pudding with chocolate sauce, double chicken steak, and sweet lemon pie as our new menu," She said after giving him menu booklet. He gave it back to her.

"I want lemon pie and orange juice please."

"Alright, please wait," The waitress left him when a girl came to her. They talked for a while. He was curious and saw who that was. He was very surprised that it was Ino. She wore baby blue long sleeved dress with white polka dot around it. She looked stunned with white boots. Her lips looked in peach colour and she put pink blush on to her cheeks. He walked to her put his hand to her shoulder.

"Hey," He greeted her. She looked very surprised too.

"Oh, hi. It's a coincidence that we meet here. So you're Lee's friend? I'm his neighbour."

"I see. How about having dinner together?"

"I'm sorry but I can't. I have to go home. My father will get angry if I'm late. See you!" She ran toward the door and went out. Lee came to him.

"Do you know each other? I though you dislike girls," He chuckled at Sasuke, who was frowning at him.

"I think she's different. Do you know more about her?"

"Her father is very strict, so she can't go out in the night to practice or just hang out with friends. That's why you rarely see her. But she's a very talented ballerina. She is a waitress in this cafe too. And she's single," He laughed at Sasuke, angrily he hit Lee on the head. That bastard, he thought to himself. He looked at her who was running through the window until her silhouette disappeared with the dark of night.

...

Sasuke was walking to the school when he heard heavy footsteps came near him. He felt something bad, so he walked quickly and then ran as they're shouting at him.

"SAASUUUKEEEE!"

Crap! He thought and he ran quickly through the school to find the safest place to hide. He passed the hallway to the canteen. It was empty without the students. He found a girl who was sitting alone in the corner of the room. He sat beside her and snuggled at her to trick them. She tried to potest but he covered her mouth with his hand and brought her face to face him. Then he was shocked.

That girl is Ino.

"You?" He was really confused. But he heard loud noises from the girls and quickly hugged Ino who was still confused. After the "disaster" he freed her. She stood up, caught her breath back, and glared at him.

"What did you do? You almost killed me!" She shouted angrily.

"Did you like it, didn't you?" He chuckled at her. She became more angry when seeing him like that.

"Of course not! You have to pay for this!" He stood up facing her and put his hand on her cheek. She began to feel uncomfortable but he didn't stop it. Instead of it he caressed her cheek and moved her face closer to him. She could feel his breath. Her heart began thumping so hardly.

"So do you want me to do something for you as the gift? Well, if you say so..."

He pressed his lips to hers. She gasped to the action but he still kissing her tenderly. She felt like she stopped breathing. After about ten seconds he broke the kiss and whispered to her ear.

"Thank you for helping me. I hope you will do it again next time. I will kiss you again as the thanks," He left her alone with a joy smile in his lips. He didn't know why but he really liked teasing her like that. He never did like that before to anyone (any girl of course).

Back to Ino, she still shocked and registered what happened before. Her face was as red as tomato. She turned around and shouted again but this time with more anger.

"YOU, YOU'RE STUPID! THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS! GIVE IT BACK TO ME! SASUKEEEE!"

Guess what? Review please...^-^ Thank you very much...


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone! Because of your reviews (thanks to) I was eager to write the next chapter! I hope you like it! I wasn't busy lately (because I'm still a freshman in the college and still in first semester) so I had enough time to write it. There weren't much homework but I had many schedule from out-of-college activities. I'm still on fire, so don't worry!

And as usual, I need your reviews! Sorry for the VERY BAD grammar, critics are welcome but NO FLAMES!

Let's get to the story!

CHAPTER TWO

Ino couldn't pay attention to the teacher. Her mind was full of memory of Sasuke kissing her. She touched her lips and blushed slightly. My first kiss should be sweet, innocent, and romantic, but that time there was no sweet and romantic. I hate him! She thought.

She didn't realize that the time was out fast. Her best friend, Tenten came to her.

"Is there something wrong? You seem out of mind," She asked. Ino raised her face to look at her.

"Let's have lunch together. I'll tell you the entire story." Tenten nodded at her and they went to the canteen together.

...

"WHAT? HE KISSED YOU?" Ino covered Tenten's mouth with her hands as she shouted. Everyone in the canteen looked at them for a while and turned back.

"Psst! be quite!" She left Tenten. She didn't believe that the ice prince would kiss her friend.

"That's bad. If his fans know it, they will kill you."

"I'm just telling this to you, so don't ever tell it to anybody. I beg you please." She begged at her. She put her hand on Ino's and smiled gently.

"Of course Ino. I'm your best friend, right?" Tenten winked at her. Ino hold her hand tightly and smiled back at her.

"Thank you, Tenten. But how could he do that to me?"

"I think he just wanted to tease you. Or he really loved you from the first meeting." She blushed a little when she heard that. Tenten smiled evilly to her.

"Oh, so you're in love with him too? It's an unusual thing. You never blushed like there before," Ino faced aside to hide her cheeks.

"Of course not! We just met three times. And don't make a joke like that," She grumbled at Tenten. She just chuckled and continued having lunch.

...

"Come on Ino. We're gonna late for math," Tenten shouted to her from the outside. She went out from the toilet and they walked quickly.

"Sorry that it took so long. There're so many people," Ino said. They remained silent because they rushed to the class. On the way to the class Ino saw two boys walked in front of them. They were Lee and...SASUKE? Her heart beat fast. Tenten worried about her. She looked down to hide her face. Sasuke didn't notice her. She felt a little relief. But unluckily Lee saw them.

"Hey, Ino, Tenten!" Lee called them. Oh no! Ino thought as she saw he looked at them. When they looked each other, Ino was blushing but she glared at him.

But he smiled at her. It seemed that he teased her. I'm gonna have a heart attack, she thought. She blushed harder and her expression changed from angry to afraid to him. She was afraid that she would fall in love with him. He just teased her. It was impossible for him to love her; she tried to tell it to her mind. She looked away to avoid him. Lee and Tenten looked at them and confused.

"Um, Ino," Tenten tried to call her. Ino jumped out of her mind and hold her hand tightly.

"Hi, Lee. I'm sorry but we must hurry, later," She pulled Tenten and left them while running. Lee felt something strange so he asked Sasuke.

"What's going on between you two? It's weird." Sasuke just smiled a bit and answered, "Nothing." He began walking. Lee sighed and followed him.

...

Today was her working time as waitress in Lee's family's cafe. She did the best of her to make the costumer happy and satisfy. Even though she still thinking about him, but she had to put it away.

"Welcome. Please sit down here," Her friend who was a waitress too was welcoming someone. She was in front of a counter so she had to move her head a little to see who it was.

Oh my God. It's Sasuke again. He was with a girl. It most likely his sister, she thought. She hurriedly hid on the wall near the toilet's door but tried to overhear the conversation.

"What can I do for you, sir?" The waitress asked him as he and Sakura sat on a chair.

"One small apple pie and one ice cappuccino please. How about you, Sakura?" He asked to Sakura.

"I want cheesecake and strawberry float please," Sakura said to the waitress. She wrote it and said,"Alright, please wait." She was going to go to the counter but he called her again.

"Wait. Is Yamanaka Ino working right now?" Her heart thumped fast as she heard he said her name.

"Yes. Do you want me to call her?"

"No, just asking. Thank you," Then the waitress left him. She entered the kitchen to help the others. After that Ino heard someone called her from the counter so she walked to the counter.

"What is it?"

"Please bring this to table number 7." Oh no, that's where he is, she thought. She became nervous and brought it carefully. She stood in front of them.

"Small apple pie, cheesecake, strawberry float, and ice cappuccino," She said as she put them on the table. Sasuke grinned at her but she replied it by glaring at him.

"You look good in that outfit," He commented, his grin grew wider.

"You-"Sakura interrupted them as she stood up.

"Is you Yamanaka Ino?" She asked her. Ino was confused and answered,"Yes, that's right."

"Ooh, I know about you. You're a ballerina, right? I watched you many times. You danced softly. It's very beautiful," She admired Ino very much. She embarrassed of hearing it.

"Thanks. But it's not as good as you think. Everyone can do better than me."

"No, it's true. Oh, I didn't introduce myself yet. My name is Uchiha Sakura. I'm 14 years old. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Yamanaka Ino. I'm 16 years old. Nice to meet you too. I'm sorry but I have to change my clothes go home now. Let's have a chat next time," Ino left them, but Sakura called her again.

"Ino-senpai, how about we go home together? I bet onii-chan would love it," Ino was surprised to hear that. Sasuke just remained silent. She thought for a second and answered it.

"Alright."

...

They walked home together. They were just silent all the time. Sakura hummed for herself, Ino looked at Sakura and smiled lightly, Sasuke as usual remained silent. Sakura stopped walking when she saw her friends.

"I'm sorry but would you like to wait here for a second? I want to talk to them. They're my classmates."

"Sure, go on," Ino said. Sasuke nodded at her. She went to her friends leaving just two of them. Then she looked at Sasuke.

"You know, I never expected that you have such a lovely sister," Sasuke looked back at her.

"Everyone said that too. It didn't surprise me." She grinned at him.

"But I know you care for her. I can't imagine you playing with her." She laughing as he glared at her. She turned aside and watched the gold-and-almost-red sky. She closed her eyes and smiled to herself. Wind flew slowly as it wanted to brush her smooth blonde hair. Sasuke saw her and his eyes softened as he admired her. When she opened her eyes she looked at something on his head. She chuckled lightly and walked to him. She did a tiptoe a little to take it. Sasuke confused and asked, "What?"

"It's a leave on your head. Or is there a tree grow on your head?" She laughed at him. Suddenly wind threw strongly. Because she did a tiptoe and she was laughing she lost her balance and began to trip. He circled her waist with his arm to help her and brought her to him. Her heart began thumping faster at how close they were. Their eyes locked each other. Onyx met baby blue. He gripped her tighter and bent down wanting to kiss her. Slowly she closed her eyes. Their noses touched each other. But as they were just a millimetre to kiss Sakura interrupted at them from behind.

"Hey, what are you two doing?" They pulled away each other. Ino was blushing hardly and there's no expression in Sasuke's face. He walked to Sakura.

"Nothing," Sakura became confused at them but she didn't think it too much.

"We can continue walking now." She said to them then she and Sasuke walked together. Ino was still standing behind them. Why I didn't pull away when we almost kissed each other? Did he just tease me? Of course it was, Ino thought to herself.

"What are you doing? Let's go."Sasuke called her. She shocked and ran to them as the sun set slowly.


	3. Chapter 3

Ta-dah! New chapter's available! I hope you will enjoy this!

As usual, I need your reviews so I have spirit to continue the story! But no flames please….

OKAY,let's get to the story!

CHAPTER THREE

Ino rushed to the music room. She forgot to take her notebook in the room after the class was over. She needed to hurry or the students from the other class used the room for the next subject. Her long ponytail jumped as she ran and finally she reached the room's door. When she wanted to opened it, someone from inside opened it first.

And it was Sasuke. Again.

"What are you doing here?" She hesitated to ask. He smirked at her.

"It's me to ask you. There'll be music subject in my class. What are you doing here?" she sighed because she lost from him.

"I left my notebook in this room. Its color is purple and has my name on the cover." He took something from his pocket and showed her a familiar notebook. It was definitely hers. She brought her hand.

"Please give it back to me," She tried to ask politely. She didn't want to get trouble with him again.

"I'll give it. But in one condition." She blinked in surprised.

"What is it?"

"I want to kiss you again." She blushed hardly.

"What kind of condition is that thing? Are you joking?"

"Of course I'm serious. If you don't want it, I'll save this for me." His smirk grew wider. What should I do? She thought to herself. Then she felt a vibration from her hand phone. It must be message from Tenten, so the next subject is starting, she thought again. She panicked and slowly nodded at him.

"Alright, but do it fast," She said. He saw nobody in the hallway, so he leaned closer to her. She closed her eyes nervously. Slowly she could feel his breath. Her heart was thumping faster. But she waited and the kissed hadn't happen. She opened an eye and saw him trying to hold his laugh. She blinked at him. Finally he laughed at her.

"Do you think I'll do it? Take this" Ino was really angry at him. Tears rolled on her cheeks and her face was in a deep red. She took it softly. He stopped laughing as he saw her face. He's in a deep guilty as he saw her.

"Are you happy now? I think it's not enough for you to tease me. Thank you for give me this," She ran through the hallway. I'm so stupid. Why did you cry like this? She thought to herself. In the other hand Sasuke hit the wall.

"What had I done?" He whispered softly.

…

Many girls squealed as Sasuke made a goal while playing soccer with his classmates in a field near the school. They're really annoying, he thought. He felt tired and ran to the side of the field to drink. He stopped walking because he saw Tenten helped Ino walking and sat. Blood flowed through her right leg. He approached and kneeled in front of them.

"What's happened?" He asked. Tenten raised her head to face him. Ino groaned in pain as she hugged her leg tightly.

"Someone who rode bicycle accidentally hit her on the way going home," Tenten answered. He held Ino's hands and put them away to see the injury. Suddenly she stood up slowly and tried to walk. Sasuke and Tenten followed her.

"What are you doing, Ino? You're in a great injury. We'll help you to go to the nearest hospital." Tenten said and grabbed her wrist. She pulled away and kept walking so the blood was flowing faster.

"It's alright, I'll go alone. You have to go home, right? You have so much to do in your home,"

"But-"

"I don't think you'll arrive to the hospital fast," He interrupted them. Ino turned to face him.

"What do you-" Sasuke pulled her arm to him and carried her bride style. She gasped and tried to pull away but he resisted and walked.

"Please let me go. I can walk for myself."

"You just shut up. Tenten, you can leave it to me," He said to Tenten. She nodded and left them. They walked in silence. She felt uncomfortable as she saw his fan girls glaring at her. But she had no other choice. He could kill her if she asked him again. Slowly but sure she felt warm in his arms and began feeling comfortable with him.

They arrived to the nearest hospital and a doctor and a nurse came to them to check her. The nurse wrapped her leg with bandages.

"She's alright. It's just a light bruise. She'll recovery in a week," The doctor said after checking her leg. She was really happy to hear that. So was he. So they thanked the doctor and went out of the hospital.

"It's far from your home. I'll walk you home," He offered her. She wanted it, but the thought of teasing her made her sad. She tried to hold the tears and turned around to face him angrily.

"I've told you I'm fine. Besides I hate it when you tease me like before," She said coldly and began leaving him before she felt someone grabbed her wrist.

"As you know, I never tease you. Okay, I'm sorry that I did it before, but it's because I was nervous in front of you. I don't need your trust, but I'm telling you the truth. I did it because I care for you."

His words made her shock. She never heard him saying like that. His face became very serious, and he looked more handsome. She blushed slightly and looked aside to avoid his gaze. After a minute she looked at him. He still waited for her response. She sighed and whispered softly.

"I believe in you."

"Good. Now please wait for a minute. I want to take something." She nodded at him and he ran leaving her alone. In five minutes he came to her by riding a bicycle.

"I went to a shop near here to borrow this from my friend. Let's go." She walked slightly and sat behind him. What happened next surprised her. He brought her hands to encircle his waist. The action made her blushed harder. He looked at her and smiled slightly. Then he began riding the bicycle. The time moved slowly as it knew that they didn't want to end this. The wind blew softly and because of that he looked more masculine from behind. I never knew that his shoulder is this wide, she thought. She didn't realize that Sasuke sped up.

"Hold on tight. Or you're gonna fall," He stated and sped up again. She was scared as she closed her eyes and held him tightly. Suddenly he laughed. She became curious and opened her eyes. The scene was blurry, but when she comforted herself she realized that it felt like they're riding a jet coaster. It made her laugh too. They laughed together all the way to her home.

…

Finally they reached her home. She stood up and walked a little. Then she turned around facing him and smiled softly.

"Thank you for today. I really appreciate it. And I'm sorry that I made you sad because of my rudeness." He smiled back at her.

"It's alright. Don't mean it." Her smile grew wider. When she was almost in front of the door he called her.

"Uh, Ino." She turned around again.

"Yes?"

"Would you mind to watch a basketball match in our school next week? I know you have to practice as always. But it's a final match and I need you to support me." He blushed slightly because of his last words and looked away. She was blushing too.

"You..need me?" She tried to repeat those words. He covered his cheeks with his arm to hide his blush. After that he began riding slowly.

"W-whatever. I'll wait for you. See you." He sped up because he was so embarrassed. Ino still shocked of what happened before. Her heart was thumping faster. She stood like a stone before someone told her from behind.

"My daughter is in love,huh?" She heard that and looked to someone. It was her father. She blushed harder.

"O-of course not!" She hurriedly came inside the house. He was surprise to see her response. Inoichi smiled and looked at the sky.

"You know darling, our daughter grows up slightly." The wind blew softly as it response to his statement.

…

I never wrote this sweet before! Oh no, I was blushing when I wrote this! Once again, reviews are welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! Chapter 4 for sure! I really appreciate for the reviews… You make me happy… I thought no one would read my fanfic… Thank you so much!

Alright, let's get back to the story! Reviews are very welcome, except FLAMES! Uh-oh! O.o

CHAPTER FOUR

Ino walked slowly to her school gym. That day was the day of the basketball's final match. The bruise of the last week's incident didn't hurt her anymore, so she was in a high spirit to watch it. His voice was still echoed in her mind. Her heart was thumping faster as she was near the gym.

_Was it means that he likes me?_

Of course not! He's handsome, smart, and good at many things. He's just too good to be true for me. I'm so stupid, she thought. She shook her head bluntly. Too much imagining things, she bumped with someone.

"Ouch…" She tried to open her eyes and she saw a boy. He wore another school's team's uniform. Most likely it was from the opponent's school. His hair was black and really messy, but it made him handsome. His skin was really bright. His height was as same as Sasuke, but he was different to him. His face explained that he was a open-minded person. He got up, and then offered his hand to her.

"Are you alright? I'm sorry that I didn't look the way carefully," He asked her politely. She gave her hand to him. He helped her to stand up. She cleaned her skirt lightly and smiled softly to him.

"I'm okay. It's me who has to apologize. I shouldn't imagine anything weird," She apologized to him. He was confused.

"Imagine what?" He asked. She didn't realize what she had said. Her cheeks burned in shade of red. She cursed herself for saying anything without thinking. Seeing the expression in her face, he laughed.

"Be careful next time," He said with a smile as he began walking to the gym. Ino hit her head for doing such a stupid thing for a second time. What did I do, Ino, you're stupid, she thought. Then she heard someone called her.

"Ino!"

"Tenten!" Tenten ran fast to her. She stopped and was breathing hard.

"I thought that I couldn't make it in time. Back then, who is the boy?"

"I don't know. We bumped each other few minutes ago," She answered. Tenten thought for a second. Ino became curious with it.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked.

"No, it's just...I've ever known him, but I don't know where and when it was," She said. She saw her watch.

"Oh my god! The match will begin in two minutes. Let's go," She told to Ino. Ino nodded and they went in.

…

Sasuke was warming up when he saw Ino and Tenten came inside the gym. He couldn't help but blushed slightly. She looks really cute, he thought. She wore mini floral orange dress, with white lines as the pattern. As the bottom she wore white knees-long pants and white shoes to her foot. She did french braid to her hair and used orange ribbon, so it made her really cute. They sat near him, so Ino could see him. They looked each other, lovely gazed at how beautiful their eyes. She smiled softly to him. He smirked and winked at her. She blushed hardly and looked away.

"We'll get another problem," Tenten told her. She looked at Tenten questionably.

"What is it, Tenten?" She asked. Tenten pointed at a group of girls. That was Sasuke's fan girls. One of them saw Ino and Tenten and said something to her friends, and then they gave death glared to Ino. She shocked and turned back to Tenten. Tenten sighed and shook her head.

"Must be because the event when he carried you to the hospital last week." Ino chuckled a bit. Their chat was disturbed by a voice. The match would begin at that time. Every player took his position. Everyone in the gym took a deep breath before the whistle was blown. Hard shouting and cheer could be heard at that time. Ino watched someone she knew before. It was the boy whom she bumped each other. He played as good as Sasuke. He did slam dunk for many times, and it made the match draw in first 30 minutes. When the break time came, every player made group. That boy looked at Ino then smiled lightly. She replied it with a soft smile. Sasuke watched them from another side. Jealousy spread through his body. Do they know each other? Do they really close each other? That question echoed in his mind.

…

Sasuke's team won the game. Everybody cheered at that time. Ino and Tenten hugged each other and jumped slightly with full of happiness. When they broke the hug Ino looked on Sasuke. He saw her and grinned widely. She also grinned and gave him a thumb. In other hand she took a look on the boy. He looked very depressed. He walked out slowly without any expression in his face. Ino wanted to chase after him, but someone grabbed her wrist.

"Ino," He said coldly. She turned to him surprisingly.

"Sasuke. What's wrong?" She asked.

"We want to make a party in Lee's café right now. Do you want to join us?" Ino kept silence. She looked at the outside. She really wanted to join the party with Sasuke, but she wanted to comfort the boy too. She turned to face Sasuke.

"I'm sorry, but there's something that I need to do. You can go with Tenten and the others. I'm really sorry," She apologized to Sasuke. He smirked a little.

"It's alright. You don't have to apologize like that. But.." He placed his hand through the side of her head, wanted to feel the softness of her hair. Slowly he brought his face closer to her until she felt his breath near her ear.

"I want you to go with me to a place after school tomorrow. And it'll be just two of us," He whispered softly. Ino blushed hardly, but she encouraged herself to smile.

"Alright," She told him. He nodded lightly and left her with glorious smile in his lips. Ino watched him until he was with the others, and then ran to chase the boy.

…

After ran around the school finally she found the boy. He was standing in the middle of the tennis yard. Ino walked closer to him, but he didn't respond anything. It's just he didn't sense her. She sighed and asked softly.

"Are you alright?"

He turned aside to face her. She could feel the sadness in his face.

"I'm a loser, am I not?" He asked her.

"Of course not. You did your best. If you're a loser, your team would lose from the first match," She said softly.

"But I made my seniors disappointed to me. This year is the last year they play basketball in high school, and I make their dreams to fade away," He stated to himself.

"I'm sure they don't think so," Ino told him. The boy looked down to the floor. He's still blaming himself, and it made her speechless. They kept silent until slowly they could feel the raindrops. The rain became harder, and it made her feel uneasy. The boy saw her expression, without hesitation he said coldly.

"How long will you stand here? You'll gonna catch a cold," He hoped she had left him, but suddenly he heard her laughing. He saw her stood up and walked in front of him. She raised her hands to the sky, and then began dancing. It's not ballet; it's just a western folk dance. She rolled her body easily, it's like her body was as light as a feather.

"What are you doing?" He asked to her. She kept dancing as the rain became harder than before.

"What am I doing? Of course I'm dancing. Or don't you know about this?"

"I know it. But in this raining place?" He asked again. She chuckled and ignored his question as she continued dancing.

"It's fun! Try it!" She said almost shouting to him because she was afraid he couldn't hear her.

The boy was confused first, but after a moment he saw satisfy in her face when she was dancing although she was soaked in the rain. Then he smiled to himself and stood up as well. He walked to the blonde and pulled her to him. She was surprised to see that. One of his arms encircled her waist and the other was on her shoulder. She didn't blink for a moment.

"I wanna try it, but I want to do it with you," He said calmly. Ino smiled cheery and nodded. He smiled as well while they began dancing. Sometimes she pulled her away without let go off her hand from his, and then he pulled her back to him as she twirled to him. They imagined that they were hearing music so they kept dancing and dancing until the rain stopped as the end of the music. They were smiling each other, trying to comfort each other.

"Thank you. Because of you, my problem is lighter right now," He whispered.

"You're welcome. Thank you for accompany me to dance," She winked to him. They laughed together. It was almost dark, the boy thought.

"Do you mind if I bring you home? I'll tell why you're soaked to your parents," He offered her. She smiled lightly.

"Sure, why not? By the way, we haven't introduced each other. My name is Yamanaka Ino. It's nice to meet you," She introduced politely.

"My name is Kurotaki Ryo. Nice to meet you."


	5. Chapter 5

Phew! Chapter five! I'm really sorry. I had a long-term project in my college, so I didn't have enough time to update the next chapter. I'm really sorry! .

Oh,yeah, about kyo..He's just additional character in this story. It has nothing to do with Naruto (for real). At first I wanted to change he with Naruto's other male character, but no one that suited him, so I guess I better insert him.

Alright, let's get to the story! XD

Ino walked to school happily. She even ignored Sasuke's fan girls who gave her death glares. _I'm going to have a date with Sasuke!_, she thought. She met Tenten on the way to the class. Tenten looked at her carefully.

"Morning, Ino. Is there something good enough to make you really happy?" She asked.

"Morning, Tenten! Of course! I'll have a date-," She reflexively covered her mouth with her hand.

"Ooh, a date with Sasuke, huh?" She smiled evilly. Ino blushed as hard as she could. Tenten laughed as hard as she could. _It would be the first time she had a date_, she thought. Ino never thought something like that before. She always avoided or even ignored going with any boy. It's not she hate it, but she hadn't met the right boy, until she met Sasuke. A flash came into her mind, changed her expression from happiness to sadness. Tenten was confused.

"What if I'll fall in love with him for real? Will it be a one-sided love? What should I do?" She asked in fear. Tenten sighed in disappointment. _She's too innocent to be a high school student, _Tenten said in her mind.

"He asked you for a date. So it means that he HAS A FEELING for you, Ino. Geez," Tenten tried to explain it patiently. She would kill her if she still didn't understand. Fortunately Ino understood, so she nodded her head cheerfully.

"I see. Thank you, Tenten," She said happily. Tenten couldn't help but smiling at her too. Ino's smile always comforted her heart. For Tenten, Ino was the best friend she had. Although she became childish sometimes, but Ino accepted it. It's hard to find a friend like her in this world.

"Oh, Ino. I forgot to tell you something," Tenten told her.

"What is it?" She asked.

"It's about Kyo," Ino's mind brought to yesterday. _He is a really good boy. I hope we will be a good friend, _Ino thought.

"Don't talk to him too much. He isn't a good boy," She stated. Ino shocked to hear that.

"Huh? Why? I think he is a nice person," She tried to assist him. In an instant Tenten's expression changed to serious one. She didn't say a single word, but Ino understood with just seeing her expression.

"Alright, if you insist," She lost. Tenten smiled to her.

"Thank you, Ino. I do it only for you," She told Ino. Ino smiled gently, and then they walked to the class.

After school Sasuke came to her class. Every girl cried for surprised. It was rare to see him walking to another class without important reason. Ino prepared her things, greeted Tenten, and then came to him. Her heart was beating fast. It's her first date, so she became nervous.

"Where will we go?" She asked him on the hallway to the school gate. He smirked lightly.

"You'll see it. We will be there until night," He told her. She surprised to hear it. _Oh, no. If I go out until night,my dad will be angry, _she thought.

"I can't, Sasuke. My dad prohibited me to go out until dark," She informed him. But he just smiled at her.

"I know. I already got permission from your father to go out with you. I'll take you home before 8 pm," He told her. She never believed for what she heard. _He told my father about it? And my dad accepted it? It's strange. Even Tenten asked about it my father still rejected it, _she thought. In the other hand, she believed in him. He never lied to her. She already knew from the beginning. Then she smiled gently.

"I see. Thank you," She thanked him. He looked away to hide his blush. After a moment Ino stopped walking. He saw someone in front of them. He was Kyo. He stood in front of the gate patiently. When he saw them, he waved cheerfully.

"Hello there, Ino and..Sasuke," He paused for a while, and then walked to them. He didn't know why but Sasuke felt uneasy for him. Kyo felt it, so he stood beside Ino. Sasuke and Kyo looked each other coldly; likely they didn't want to lose at each other.

"Hello, Kyo. What's going on?" She asked politely. His gaze returned to Ino. He smiled widely.

"Do you want to go with me to the café? There's a new menu in a café near your school. My friends told me that the new menu is very delicious. I'll treat you as thank you for yesterday," He offered her. Ino became confused. She wanted to, but she already had a date with Sasuke. Furthermore Tenten told her not to talk with him too much. She bent down politely.

"I'd love to, but sorry, I can't. I already promised to Sasuke," She rejected it, not wanting to hurt him. Kyo's smile changed a little bit. He sighed in giving up.

"Alright. But next time I don't want to hear that again from you," He said. After that he said goodbye to them. They continued walking. Sasuke frowned for a while, and Ino saw his expression.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked softly. Sasuke stopped walking, almost made her bumped into him. He turned to face her. His expression was as same as when he apologized to her when they were in front of the hospital. Gentle but distinct. She melted into his gaze. Heart thumped as hard as it could. Slowly he held her hand. She gasped in surprise.

"Are you in love with him?" Finally he had the courage to ask. Ino was really surprised to hear that. _Why did he ask me something like that? Does he really love me? God, I'm so nervous, _she thought.

"He's just my friend. And I know him recently. Of course I'm not in love with him," She tried to answer calmly, but she couldn't. Her voice sounded tremble. He smiled gently to her, and she felt like the time stopped in an instant.

Didn't know why, she asked him, "Are you jealous?" His smile faded in an instant, changing as his cheeks grew redder. He looked away hopefully she didn't notice it. And it was success. She was worried that he would get mad at her. _Of course he aren't, you Ino moron. How could a boy like him get jealous just because of me, a usual girl who only has ballet as her good thing? _She thought deeply.

"I'm sorry. I'm so rude that I said something like that," She apologized to him. Sasuke looked at her. She bowed her head in doubt. He hold her hand and ran, making her ran too. She was shocked and confused at the action, but she thought it was not a best time to ask about it.

Sasuke brought her to an old house in the town. Its color was light brown. Although it was a small one but it looked comfort. He knocked the door twice. Not long enough an old man opened the door. His hair was grey; he was tall and had a firm body, despite of his age. When he saw them he smiled softly.

"Oh, dear, please come in," He invited them to go in. Ino got impressed to the inside. It was small, but warm and very neat. Looked from the design we would know that it was western style. There were many antique things, like old clock, small statues, western paintings, and old books. They sat in front of a coffee table. From her side, Ino could see a beautiful painting. Inside it was children who were dancing a folk dance. Ino was still confused, but she stayed quite. For a moment the old man came to them with two cups of hot chocolate and apple pie. He served them slowly. Ino thanked him politely.

"Ino, I'd like to introduce him to you. He's my acquaintance from England, his name is Rogue. He is specialized in making shoes. Rogue, this is my friend Ino Yamanaka," Sasuke said. Ino hurriedly stood up and bowed in front of him.

"Nice to meet you, sir," She greeted him.

"Nice to meet you too, Ms. Yamanaka. You're very beautiful, as I assume before," He commented her. Ino blushed a little. He chuckled at her.

"So are you ready to see your new toe shoes?" He asked her. Ino didn't understand what Rogue said to her. She looked at Sasuke, asking him within her eyes, but he just remained silent. She got a little dejected and pouted at him. _She looks cute when she is doing like that, _he thought as he chuckled lightly.

"Hahaha, don't worry, Ms. Yamanaka. Please wait a minute," He went to a drawer and took something in it. That was a white box with some glitters at the box. Slowly he closed the drawer and came back to her. He gave her the box softly.

"I hope you'll like this," Rogue said calmly.

Ino opened the box carefully and was surprised and astonished at the toe shoes. The shoes color is baby blue. They made from a very soft linen, leather and ribbon. She touched the shoes lightly with a smile in her lips.

"Is it really for me?" She asked Sasuke. He smiled a little to her.

"Yes, I want to give this to you because I think baby blue looks good on you," He answered, never looking away from her eyes. She blushed again and again; don't know how many times she blushes because of his action, his words, or even just his expressions.

"Thank you Sasuke and Mr. Rogue," She thanked them politely.

"You're welcome. Oh, by the way I already cooked something for us to have dinner. I made something really special for you," He winked at them. Sasuke and Ino laughed at his words. So they had dinner with Rogue and went home after finishing their food.

….

When she reached her room she immediately sat on the bed and put the box. She opened the box again, taking a look at the toe shoes. Slowly she took the shoes with full of happiness in her face.

_ "I think baby blue looks good on you,"_

The words were still echoing in her ears and her mind. She hugged the shoes tightly.

"Thank you, Sasuke. You really make me love you more."

Er~reviews? I really respect them. :3


	6. Chapter 6

This is the next chapter! I'm REALLY sorry for the late posting. I hope you can enjoy it!  
Special thanks for the reviewers: Kigaroo , ShikaInoInuKikIchiHime36 , sharinganeye272 , fairytwin , x-GaaIno-x-For-Life-x , Ann Kei , karenei15 , Kuroryu Clan, sasukeuchiha06 , and Okiro Benihime and any other readers. Because of you all this story does still exist. XD

Alright, let's get to the story!

It's already three days passed since Ino's first date with Sasuke. She told Tenten the whole story about the date at lunch. Tenten only could smile at her best friend's expression when she told her. Tenten hoped that their relationship would go better and better in the future. Although she's single but she felt satisfied to see Ino like that.

"So, has he confessed his feeling to you?" Tenten asked her slyly. Ino blushed as hard as she could when she heard that.

"Err…," She looked down to her lap nervously. "Not yet."

"That's slower than I thought," Tenten said calmly. "I hope he'll do that soon."

"I hope so, but I think I'm okay even with this kind of situation," Ino told her while smiling. "By the way, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you the whole story before, because I wasn't ready to tell you about it," She apologized.

"It's alright Ino. I already knew about it." Tenten looked at her watch and shock at that time.

"Oh my god. Ino, do you want to join me to the gym? My friend from the other school had a basket match against our school's team right now, and I want to meet her," She invited Ino.

"Of course I want. But I have to go to the library first. I'll go to the gym after finishing my business there. You can go there first."

"Alright," Tenten said. After that Ino rushed to the library.

…

It has been 30 minutes of the match started when Tenten came into the gym. The teams did their best to win the match. Tenten sat on a bleacher and watched the match quietly. Her school's team won the match in the end. She walked down to meet her friend after the match. Fortunately she met Sasuke, so she wanted to approach him first, but her steps were halted because she saw him talking to a girl. Her hair was pink and she had a nice body. She was from the other school. Tenten felt that Sasuke was easygoing with the girl. _It's so rare to see him like that, _she thought. She didn't want to interrupt them, so she left them and went to meet her friend.

" Hinata!" Tenten called her friend. She turned back and saw Tenten was walking to her. She smiled happily.

"Hi, Tenten. Long time no see. I miss you so much," Hinata admitted that shyly.

"Miss you too. How's the match?"

"We lost. I hope next year we'll win," Hinata said confidently.

"I don't think so. My school's players are the best in this district, you know," They laughed after Tenten said that. Then she saw Sasuke and that girl again. She was angered to know about the girl, so she asked Hinata.

"Hinata, who is that girl?" She pointed at the girl.

"She's Karin, our team's captain. She's as same age as us. She's quite popular among the boys in my school," Hinata looked at Sasuke. "Hey, Isn't that Sasuke? It's not surprise to see them together." Tenten looked at Hinata.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Don't you know? Karin is Sasuke's ex girlfriend," Tenten shocked to hear that.

"Oh really? I've never thought that he had a girlfriend before."

"Me too. Sasuke was as cool as he is right now. But out of sudden they got closer together and they started dating."

"I see," Tenten said a bit calmly. I hope there'll be nothing bad happen to Ino with this situation, she thought. Five minutes later Ino came into the gym. She was not alone, Ryo was beside her. They walked while they were talking to each other. It looked like that they were very close. When she saw Tenten she waved at her and slowly made their way to Tenten and Hinata. Suddenly Ino's steps were halted. She saw Sasuke talking intimately with a girl. She never saw him laughing with another girl like that. She felt a little jealous. I don't even have a right to be jealous with her, she thought sadly. Ryo saw her expression, and then he held her hand softly. Ino was very surprised and she blushed a little.

"W-what's wrong, Kurotaki-san?" She asked nervously.

"May I walk you home today?" He asked softly.

"Eeeh? I'm sorry but I can't. I already promised to my friend that we'll go home together," She apologized politely, not wanted to make him sad. He smiled calmly and let go her hand.

"It's okay, Yamanaka. Next time I'll make you that you'll go home with me," he said optimistically.

"Of course," She smiled softly to him. Then they went to where Tenten and Hinata were.

Tenten felt a little uneasy when she saw Ryo. She had heard bad rumors about him, so she didn't want to see Ino in hurt. But seeing the closeness at them made her feel a little worry. She couldn't ask her to get away with him again because she didn't want to see Ino felt sad. So she just remained silent until they arrived.

"Tenten, how's the match? I'm sorry that I'm late," Ino apologized to her.

" It's alright. Our school's team wins this match. By the way I want to introduce my friend and neighbor. Ino, this Hinata." Hinata and Ino were shaking their hands friendly.

"Hello. I'm Yamanaka Ino. Nice to meet you," Ino talked happily.

"I'm Hyuuga Hinata. Nice to meet you too," She said friendly. "Are you Ryo's friend?"  
"Yeah, we just met several days ago."

"How about going to the canteen? We can talk so many things there," Tenten invited them.

"Alright," Ino answered happily.

Not far from them Sasuke was watching them. His eyes were sharply to Ino and Ryo. He tried to calm down his anger harder. Why is he there with Ino? He thought angrily.

"What is it, Sasuke? You seem a little angry," Karin words surprised him.

"...nothing," He said calmly.

I hope it'll be more and more interesting. Reviews? I'm really appreciate them :D


	7. Chapter 7

Hello, I think that I update this chapter as late as usual. Actually when I wrote the previous chapter I already had another draft to this chapter, but I had so many IRL activities, gomen. But I'm trying to write another chapter . Like what Ryuu Clan said in the review, I kinda rushed to make the previous chapter. I'm so sorry for that and I hope you are all still want to read my story :D.

By the way I realize that Sasuke and Ino are kind of OOC in this story, so I hope it's alright.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Okay, let's get to the story! XD

Ino was helping his father to cook for dinner when she heard her phone rang. She rushed to the phone and took the call. It was from Lee.

"Hello Lee."

"Hello Ino. I'm sorry for troubling you, but could you please to take a shift tomorrow? Rei-san is not in a good health, so she can't work tomorrow," Lee pleaded her. Ino chuckled a bit.

"Of course I can. Don't worry about it," Ino answered.

"Thank god. I tried to call the other but they'll be busy tomorrow. Thank you very much Ino. I'll give you bonus for tomorrow," Lee said gratefully.

"You're welcome. Don't you remember that we're friends, right?" Lee and Ino laughed together.

"I know that I can rely on you. See you tomorrow."

"Bye," She closed the call, and then went back to the kitchen.

"Is it another shift, my dear?" Inoichi asked her softly.

"Yeah. Can I?" Ino asked permission to her father.

"Of course you can. But don't forget to go home as soon as you can and do your homework," He said softly.

"I know, dad. And I will," Ino tried to convince her father, smiling softly.

"Hahaha that's my daughter. By the way, how is your boyfriend?" Ino blushed hardly.

"Dad, I have already told you that he's not my boyfriend. There's nothing between us," She looked away, avoiding his gaze. Her father grinned widely.

"You're not good at lying, you know," He laughed hardly. She pouted and blushed hardly. She pinched his arm while he laughed. The night filled with laugh and jokes in the house.

…..

Ino was at the library, wanting to borrow a book. She was in the middle of bookshelves, looking around. Finally she found the book she wanted, but the book was on top that she couldn't reach. She tried to tiptoe and stretch her hand. It was no use. She pouted hardly while was trying again. Thirty seconds passed and she still couldn't reach that book. Suddenly an arm of someone taller than her reached that book. She looked behind her and surprised to see Sasuke was so close behind her. Their bodies were only a millimeter away. Her face was as red as tomato. Sasuke stood back, giving her the book.

"If you can't get the book you should ask someone to help you than try something that's impossible. Here," He said calmly. Ino took the book lightly. But as soon as she touched the book he took her arm and brought her closer to him. Ino yelped at that sudden move. Their faces got closer until their noses touched at each other. Her heart thumped greatly, she gulped down because she was nervous. Sasuke took a breath slowly.

"Before you get the book I want to ask you something. How far is your relationship with that basketball player?" He asked with a soft voice that almost looks like a whisper. She looked at his eyes confusedly.

"B-basketball player? Do you mean Kyo-san?" She asked back. He nodded softly. She was really nervous in that position. She took a glance around them. No one was there. Then she looked back at him. She didn't have enough courage to see his face, so she dropped her sight. Unfortunately Sasuke lifted her chin so she looked directly to him. She bit her lip slowly, trying to ease away her nervousness.

"We are just friends, that's all. Why are you so concern about it?" She whispered. Sasuke was taken aback at her words but didn't let go of her. He closed his eyes and thought which answer he should choose from her question. Ino looked down again because still feeling nervous.

"Actually.." Ino stared at him again. His face became darker but still showing his gentle side.

"I want to say those 'three words' but I think now it's not a perfect time and place to do that," He whispered, "So let's meet up at Lee's café next Saturday in the afternoon. Please wait for it and only look at me," He finally said that. Ino gaped at him; still not believing to what he just said before. She was really happy at that time. They only met a moment ago, but their feelings were already that big. They realized that they loved each other at first sight and it was getting bigger and bigger. She couldn't help it but Sasuke was too damn hot and gentle at that time (or every time, tee-hee). Ino nodded, smiling softly. Sasuke brought his face closer to hers, their noses touching. His arm encircled her waist and another hand leaned on the bookshelf in front of him. With her trembling hands she brought them to his chest, feeling his heart that beat as fast as hers.

Closing her eyes, she whispered, "I promise". Sasuke smirked as he kissed her softly, not wanting to let go their moment.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello! Finally chapter 8! Unbelievable! It's all thanks to you all. Without your reviews and support I couldn't continue this story. :D

I hope this chapter will be as interesting as chapters before. Don't forget to give me your reviews if you want to read the next chapter. I REALLY REALLY need them. No flames please.. :3

Okay, let's start! XD

* * *

Ino worked part time at Lee's café diligently, replacing another waitress. She was wiping a table when someone came in.

"Welcome!" She greeted politely, but became quite when she saw the customer. Karin was in front of her, smiling softly.

"Are you Yamanaka Ino?" She asked. Ino blinked for a while, and then nodded slowly.

"Yes, I am," She answered, smiling a little. Karin relieved after hearing that.

"Do you have free time after working? There is something I want to talk about," Karin asked. Ino was surprised but she nodded again.

* * *

They sat in the café, face to face. Karin gulped down his coffee slowly. Ino watched her, becoming curious. She put down the cup.

"I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself. My name is Karin. I and Sasuke were in the same junior high school," She stretched out her hand. Ino took her hand and shook it, smiling nervously.

"My name is Yamanaka Ino," She answered. Karin giggled lightly.

"I already know about you. You're his schoolmate, right? I heard that you're so close to him lately," She said. Ino blushed lightly.

"It's not really like that," Ino commented. _Not yet, _she thought.

"It's alright. I have something to tell you. I hope you're not angry or anything," She told Ino, looking straight to her eyes. Ino felt uneasy at her words.

"Tell me."

Karin stirred her coffee. She hesitated for a while before telling the truth.

"Actually I am his ex-girlfriend. We had that kind of relationship on the first year in junior school. I knew him because we were in the same club. He's really kind, despite of his coldness. I confessed to him first and was really happy when he said yes. But later I found out that he actually didn't love me. He just liked me as his friend. After that we broke up. We're still being friends, even though we broke up." Ino gaped at her. Karin smiled sadly.

"But until now," She continued. "I still love him so much. After meeting with him I realize that I still can't get over him. I'm planning to confess to him again this Saturday. I have asked him if he had free time next Saturday, but he said that he didn't. I thought you two have a date at that time. So I want you to cancel the date," She begged desperately. She held Ino's hand, eyes watering slowly.

"Just one time. If he refused my feelings I won't interfere with your relationship. I'll leave him forever. Please, I beg you." Karin cried quietly. Ino looked at her carefully. Her eyes softened. She was actually jealous, but she couldn't be selfish. She could understand Karin's feeling because she was a girl too. She caressed Karin's hand with her thumb softly.

"Don't cry. I know your feeling right now. Alright, I'll cancel it," She said softly. Karin wiped away her tears with a handkerchief. Ino looked at her sharply but softly at once.

"I did this not because I lose to you. I want you and Sasuke settle this problem at once so there'll be nothing being undone," She warned Karin. She nodded, smiling softly.

"Thank you so much, Ino."

* * *

Ino stood in front of Sasuke's class, brave enough from his fans' death glare. One of his classmates called him directly. When Sasuke saw her he smiled lightly. Slowly he walked to her.

"What brings you here?" He asked softly. Ino smiled softly.

"I want to cancel for next Saturday. I have to help my father with something," She lied nervously. Sasuke could tell that she lied. He recalled his memory. After a moment he asked her.

"Is it because Karin?" Ino's eyes widened. She never expected that he knew it. She looked down, sadly at first. But she forced a smile and looked at him. She held his hand softly, caressing it.

"I just want you to settle your problem with Karin. I can't help bit jealous, but still I believe in you," She said softly. Sasuke was amazed at her braveness. He nodded, smiling at her.

"Alright, I'll do it. Thank you, Ino," He said, stroking her cheek with his thumb. Ino smiled widely. They chatted for a while and then Ino went back to her class.

On the way to the class Ino stopped walking. She sighed deeply, her heart were painful. She tried so hard to hold back tears. She was actually scared if Sasuke would turn his heart to Karin after the meeting, but she had to believe him no matter what.

"I hope no bad thing will happen," She whispered, looking at the sky.

Reviews are very welcome :D


End file.
